


flower boy

by riverlawrence



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Out of Character, athlete!luke, pastel!percy, small amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlawrence/pseuds/riverlawrence
Summary: All his life, Percy Jackson felt different from all the other boys at school. He wanted to be pretty, wear skirts and makeup. But he  knows he can't show that side of himself to the world, at least not yet. So he keeps the real Percy locked away, only his best friend Annabeth knows the truth. That is, until Luke Castellan starts to take an interest in him.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	flower boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this isn't necessarily the first fic I've ever written, but the only one that's good enough to share with the world. A bit of a disclaimer, I read these books in sixth grade and have just been reading fanfiction ever since, so there might be a few details that are incorrect, and the characters are all a bit ooc. I hope you enjoy!

The boy was known by many as a hermit. He didn't stand out, didn't speak up, didn't lash out. People left him alone because he blended in so effortlessly. 

But of course, appearances are often misleading. To the world, the boy was a nobody. But to the few people he trusted, he was more radiant than the sun. At least, that's what his best friend Annabeth would tell him. "Percy, you're like a geode, so beautiful once someone cuts you open," she teased. 

The two were sitting in the grass behind Annabeth's house, hunched over books and small finger sandwiches. It was what they did every weekend, weather permitting. Annie's little brother always called them the "Finer Things Club", because whenever they had to watch him, they were, "too boring". But neither of them paid him any mind. 

Percy liked to think he was a perennial, he closed up at school, blending in. But at the weekend where he could be alone, he bloomed. The boy would wear light, pastel clothing that would ripple in the breeze. He would tuck and weave wildflowers into his midnight locks. 

Annabeth loved this Percy, mostly because he was the happier one. The Percy that wasn't afraid to be himself and have fun. They would laugh at silly jokes, paint each other's nails, and stare at the stars.

But something had changed, once Annabeth and Percy started High School. Annie started to become less interested in their picnics, instead, spending her weekends dressing up and going to parties. She even started talking to Percy about all her new friends and the boys she liked. 

But the boy listened attentively, too kind to interrupt or object. It just seemed like he never had a chance to tell Annabeth about the new books he read, or the boys he admired from afar in the hallways of the school. 

Especially one boy, who was far out of Percy's league, captain of the soccer team, Luke Castellan. Luke had effortlessly tousled blond hair and striking blue eyes. The feature that was the most intriguing, though, was the jagged scar that ran down his cheek. 

The only problem with liking Luke, Annabeth liked him too. He was the boy she gabbed about the most. She went to all of his games and every party that she knew he would be attending. 

Percy pitied her ever so slightly. If Luke hadn't noticed her yet, maybe she should stop trying. He never said that to her, but he couldn't help but think it, as he sat curled up in an armchair with a book. 

There were a few fast-paced knocks to the door that could only belong to one person. Percy sighed, dog-earing the page of his book and setting it down on the stained coffee table. He eased the door open, locking eyes with Annie on the other side. 

"Percy, babe, you have got to come with me tonight." That was another thing that had changed about Annabeth, she started treating Percy like her gay boy toy. 

"Where are we going?" The boy begrudgingly asked.

"There's a soccer game tonight, and everyone ditched on me. You know I hate going alone, I look like such a loser," the girl whined. 

Percy tried not to take offence at the fact that he went everywhere alone and leaned against the door frame. "Why can't you just spend tonight at home?" 

Annabeth laughed in his face, "OMG, Percy, you are too cute. I  _ have _ to go because Luke's going to be there. I'm going to try to ask for his number after the game," she explained, a wistful gleam in her eyes.

Percy abstained from rolling his eyes at her, knowing her infatuation with Luke wasn't going to end any time soon. Plus, he was a senior, it's not like he would notice a freshman like Annie. 

He tried to be the best friend he could be to someone who only wanted him around half the time. "I'll go change," he finally spoke, letting her in and stalking off to his room. 

He quickly undressed, folding his black overalls and lavender shirt, and throwing on black joggers and a grey sweater. He picked at some of the pills off the sweatshirt, trying to look more presentable. He lightly combed his hair and laced his shoes, before heading back to Annie at the door. 

"That's the best you could do?" Annabeth grumbled, gesturing to his outfit. Percy shrank in on himself, all of a sudden acutely self-conscious. But he shrugged the girl off, opening the front door and heading out to the street.

The walk to the field was not very long. The street connecting Percy's to the main road was up against the school's soccer field. It did feel longer than it should have though, Annabeth's incessant talking driving a wedge between the two teens. 

The stands were quite full once they reached the field. Annabeth quickly scanned them, most likely looking for someone "cool" to sit with, Percy thought. Annabeth waved to someone, dragging Percy up the bleachers until they reached the top. 

She sat down next to two boys, and Percy quickly followed suit, accidentally bumping someone on the way down. He turned to his left to see who was there and instantly shied away. The teen had seen this boy before and always tried to avoid him. He wasn't as tall as most guys at school, but he made up for it with his smouldering looks. The scariest thing about him though was the black eyepatch that covered his eye. 

"I'm so sorry," Percy stuttered out, afraid the other boy might lash out at him. 

"You're fine," The boy reassured, and then gave him a look that seemed to be half-smile and half-smirk. "I'm Ethan," he said politely, sticking out his hand.

Percy immediately felt guilty, he had just done what everyone else had done to him his whole life! He took the boys hand, and Ethan gave him a firm shake. "I'm Percy," he admitted quietly. 

"I'm Alabaster," A boy chimed in from Ethan's other side, leaning over to look at Percy. Percy stared, slightly in awe of the boy. He had curly, mousy brown hair and soft, small features. Alabaster was everything Percy wanted to be, perfectly and effortlessly good looking.

"Um, I'm Percy," he stuttered out again, wringing his hands in his lap. 

Alabaster beamed, "I heard you the first time, silly," he pointed out, "aren't you the kid in my math class that never talks?"

Percy curled in on himself, staring at the ground. At the cusp of his line of vision, he could see Ethan elbow Alabaster. "Ally, don't be so rude."

Percy, all of a sudden, became hyper-aware of Ethan's hand that rested on Alabaster's upper thigh. He swallowed thickly, trying to compose his thoughts and form a response to Alabaster's question. 

Luckily he didn't have to, Annabeth pulled harshly on his shoulder, away from Ethan and towards the two boys she was seated with. 

"Percy this is Travis and Connor Stoll, they're friends with Luke."

Percy avoided the urge to roll his eyes at the girl, she was willing to do anything to get to Luke. 

"Hi," he waved to them, trying to be as neutral as possible. The boys looked quite similar, now that Percy thought about it. He squinted, unknowingly, trying to distinguish the two in any way. 

They must have noticed his struggle because the one closest to Annabeth spoke up. "We're brothers, I'm a senior, and Connor's a sophomore." Percy nodded, mentally identifying the two by age. 

The brothers picked up another conversation with Annabeth about some party after the game. Percy started to fear that Annabeth would try to drag him to that as well. 

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and he whipped around to meet the glimmering gazes of Ethan and Alabaster. 

Alabaster was holding a tiny daisy by the stem between his fingers. "I saw this stuck in your hair, I couldn't help but pick it out," he said sweetly. Percy's head swam as he fought to keep a straight face. "Not sure how that got there," he joked, rubbing his hand up and down his arm furiously. 

Alabaster seemed suspicious but kept quiet, much to Percy's contentment. They continued on with light banter, neither caring to watch the game. But Ethan was trying to watch the game, and it was proving to be problematic, with Ally and his new friend talking in his ears. 

Smirking, he grabbed Alabaster by the waist, effectively shutting him up. Ethan lifted the boy up, plopping him down on his lap, that way, the two could talk undisturbed, and Ethan could watch the game. He chanced one final glance at the two boys, who were both rosy-cheeked, but neither of them protested. 

Ethan watched intently and every once in a while, cheering along with the crowd. Alabaster and Percy politely chatted about some of the classes they were taking and their respective teachers. Annabeth chatted the two brother's ears off, most likely about nothing at all. 

Once the game had ended and they had left the bleachers, Annabeth pulled him to the side. "I thought you were trying to stay invisible?" She fumed, crossing her arms square across her chest. 

Percy frowned slightly, "I am," he stated dumbly, not sure what else to say.

"Hanging out with Alabaster is like, the worst thing you could do. It's like putting a red flag on your back," Annabeth paused for a beat, "a rainbow flag."

Percy hung his head, thinking over his options. Alabaster seemed so sweet, and they seemed to get on so well. But was a good friendship really worth being beaten up over?

"Okay, I'll stay away from him," Percy admitted quietly. 

"Good, now let's get cracking, we have an after-party to get to!" Annabeth spun around in place, then seized Percy's hand, dragging him to the parking lot and tossing him in the backseat of a car. 

He noticed Travis at the wheel and Connor in the passenger seat. Annabeth scooted in next to him, bouncing up and down slightly. "Let's get this show on the road, boys!"

Travis pulled out of the parking lot, and Connor turned back to Percy, handing him a rectangular metal bottle. Percy took it, feeling something slosh inside it. Annabeth pushed his shoulder, "Percy, drink some," she urged him, clearly swaying from side to side.

Realization washed over Percy, was Annie drunk? He unscrewed the bottle and took a sniff at what was inside. He recoiled as it burned through his face. He had never had alcohol, but his mom always had wine or champagne at the holidays. This smelled a lot less sweet, almost vinegary. 

Annabeth pushed him again, "Percy," she drawled, holding out the  _ y _ in his name. He knew there was no other way around it, so he put the bottle up to his mouth and hesitantly took a sip. It trailed down his throat, stinging, as the boy tried to keep a straight face. He gave in and hissed, his eyes watering. 

Connor turned to him again, "first time, bud?"

All Percy could do was nod, handing the drink back over. 

Once they arrived at the party, there were already way too many people there. At least, way too many by Percy's standards. He grudgingly followed Annabeth and the Stoll brothers into the large house. He wasn't sure who the house belonged to, but he knew they would have a lot of cleaning up to do. 

At one point, Annabeth shouted over the music that she was going to get a drink. Percy nodded but decided to find somewhere a bit quieter, so he could at least hear himself think. 

He chose the front lawn, seeing as most people were either inside, or in the back yard. He leaned up against a column by the door, before changing his mind and plopping down in the grass. He sat with his legs folded underneath him, softly running his hand over the grass. 

He heard footsteps approaching, but he decided not to look up. The noise seemed to stop near him, and he chanced a glance. 

Alabaster was perched above him, a broad smile stretched across his face. He carefully crossed his legs, planting next to Percy in the grass. Ethan chuckled slightly at his boyfriend's persistence in making a new friend. 

More footsteps approached, and Percy looked up, just to lock eyes with Luke. The older boy smiled, making his way over to the three boys.

"How did I do?" he asked, clapping Ethan on the shoulder. Ethan chuckled again, still looking at Alabaster.

"You did great man, but you should practice more if you want to really impress that recruiter."

Luke buried his head in his hands dramatically. Percy tried to burn that image into his brain. "I know," Luke grumbled, but he was beaming again. "What did you two think?" He asked the two boys on the ground. 

Percy was immediately apprehensive of how he was sitting, how he was picking at blades of grass, how his sweater was pilling. Luckily, Alabaster saved him, "Yeah Luke, you really," he paused for lack of a better word, "kicked those balls." Ethan and Luke chuckled, and even Percy started to giggle until it went quiet. He looked up from his pile of grass clippings, and Luke was watching him, almost. Percy couldn't even begin to describe the look on the boy's face. 

Percy quickly looked down again, filtering blades of grass through his fingers. 

"What is your name?" Luke asked, yet it seemed almost accusatory. 

Percy shied away, but he answered the boy, trying not to be rude. 

"It's unique, I like it," Luke commented offhandedly. 

"Percy!" Annabeth called, running out of the house. She stopped when she saw him. "Oh, hi Luke," she spoke breathily. 

Luke smiled at her endearingly, Percy tried to ignore the way his heart squeezed. "Did you want something?" He asked impatiently, glaring as Annie was still staring at Luke.

"I was just wondering where you had snuck off to," she answered, twirling the end of her ponytail around her finger. Percy held back a gag at her, it was almost impossible to believe that his bookworm best friend had grown into such a whore. 

Alabaster quickly turned to Percy, "do you want to go find punch or something?" Percy nodded in relief by this means of escape the boy had given him. 

As he stood and walked away, Percy was oblivious to all three people watching him. Ethan looked smug, a smirk decorating the bottom half of his face. He was finally glad his boyfriend was getting along with someone. Annabeth's eyebrows were furrowed, glaring at Percy and Alabaster walking off. She told Percy not to associate with him, and this is how he repays her? Last but not least was Luke. Luke had a smirk on his face, just like Ethan, except his was in light of seeing Percy walk off, scanning down his body. 

Inside the house, Percy and Alabaster tried to weave through the crowds, looking for the kitchen. Alabaster was holding Percy's hand, dragging him along. Percy looked around warily, hoping nobody would see him. 

They reached the kitchen where two couples were talking. Percy was surprised how few people were in the large kitchen area. He clung to Alabasters back as they searched the kitchen for something non-alcoholic. 

"OMG, you're Annie's friend!" A blonde girl by the sink cheered. 

Percy looked down, trying not to blush. The man holding her nodded, "oh yeah, is she here?"

Percy looked up and met his dark eyes. The blonde girl and the black boy were the perfect couple. Percy was envious, of the happy pair, of Annabeth's cool friends, of people who don't have to try to be popular. He shook himself out of his thoughts, "yeah, Annie's out front talking to Luke."

The girl from the other couple standing by the oven rolled her eyes. "Of course she's talking to Luke. I love Annie, but she needs to understand that he doesn't like her." The girl shrugged. 

Her boyfriend elbowed her, "Clarisse, you don't know that."

She rolled her eyes again, more dramatically this time. "Yes, I do know that. Luke told me he didn't like her, he likes..." She trailed off and turned to whisper in her boyfriend's ear. The boy's eyes widened, and he looked up to meet Percy's eyes. 

Percy quickly looked over to Alabaster, his face buried in the fridge. He pulled out a half-full bottle of diet Pepsi and slammed the refrigerator shut. "This is all they have, let's go." He told him emotionlessly, casting a grimace to the couples. 

Percy followed Alabaster back outside, where Ethan and Luke were talking intently. Annabeth had her face plastered to her phone screen. 

"Clarisse and Silena are in the kitchen, you should go say hi," Alabaster told Annie, detached.

She perked up, smiling bright and waving to Luke. "I'll talk to you later, Luke." Luke just nodded, and Annabeth walked into the house.

"So, Percy," Luke turned to him, "how do you like the party?"

Percy couldn't meet his gaze, "It's been okay," he looked down at his empty hands, "they don't have a lot to drink, though."

Luke beamed at Percy, "I can show you where they have more." Luke grabbed Percy's hand, pulling him through the front lawn, up the driveway and into the garage. Percy blushed at how the other boy's hand firmly held his. He pulled away from Luke, afraid he was too sweaty.

Percy approached the fridge in the corner of the garage. He pulled on the door hard, barely being able to crack it open. The boy surveyed the contents of the refrigerator, trying to decide what to have. He eyed the sprite, it was fruity and sweet, and the perfect drink to look cool in front of Luke. Then, his eyes shifted to the LaCroix on the lower shelf, Percy's favourite thing to have on the weekends. The only problem was, LaCroix was fizzy and girly, the kind of drink Luke would make fun of him for. 

Percy struggled, he would have never guessed picking a drink would be so problematic! He desperately wanted to pick the LaCroix, he loved the way it tasted, but he definitely didn't want to catch hell from Luke. 

"You're letting all the cold out," Luke said, coming behind Percy and resting a hand on his lower back. Percy moved forward, shying away from the touch. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, grabbing a can of sprite and shutting the fridge door. 

Luke looked at his choice, "you don't like LaCroix?" He questioned sincerely. Percy stayed silent, not wanting to lie. Luke could sense his hesitation, "what's wrong?"

Percy hung his head, kicking some invisible stones around with his feet. "I like it, but it's a bit," he paused, cowering in on himself further, "girly." 

Percy was stunned when he felt Luke's arms wrap around his shoulders. "It's not girly if you like it, you should have it," Luke whispered into his ear.

Percy buried his face in Luke's chest, trying to soak up as much affection from the senior as he could before he pulled away. Luke pulled the fridge door open with ease, pulling a can of LaCroix out. 

His mood quickly changed, an energetic gleam in his eyes and smile. He held the can above his head, knowing he was too tall for Percy to reach. Percy chased him around the garage, trying to jump up and grab the beverage. 

He finally caught the cold can in his hand and pulled, but Luke wasn't letting go. The older boy lowered the drink, so they had a tug-of-war over it. 

Percy was pulling hard and hadn't noticed that he was backed up against a wall. He also hadn't noticed how much closer Luke was getting. They both stopped pulling for a moment, aware of each other's breath tickling their faces. 

Luke suddenly closed the distance between their faces, locking lips with the younger teen. Percy tried to step back, remembering he was against the wall. 

The boy didn't know what to do, he liked Luke, so why did kissing him hurt so much? He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his one-sided friendship with Annabeth. 

Percy finally built up the courage, dropped both cans, and roughly shoved at Luke's shoulders. Luke stumbled back, betrayal painted over his handsome face. 

Tears fell down Percy's cheeks as he ran out of the garage back out to the front lawn. Alabaster spotted him immediately and hurried over. "Percy, what happened?" 

The black-haired boy just shook his head, not able to get any words out. Alabaster sympathized with the younger boy, offering to take him home. 

Percy shakily got in the car with Alabaster, and Ethan drove him home. 

The next day, Sunday, Percy was curled up on the couch at Annabeth's house. Although they weren't the best of friends anymore, Percy always spent his weekends at her place. 

This week happened to be Percy's favourite; Shark Week. He has watched it every year since before he could remember. 

Malcolm, Annabeth's younger brother, loved Shark Week too, always watching along with Percy. It was probably the only thing the two boys had in common. 

Annabeth knew to avoid being around that week because of the way the boys would geek out over the sharks. But this particular Sunday, Luke was coming over, and there was no way she was missing that. 

She bolted down the stairs as the doorbell rang, making Malcolm jump slightly. She threw the door open in vigour, and a grotesquely large smile took up real estate on her face. "Luke!"

Luke quirked an eyebrow at Annabeth's odd behaviour but shrugged it off. He looked over her shoulder and into the living room where Percy and Malcolm were sitting. Annabeth tried to obstruct his view, but it didn't work. 

"Percy," Luke spoke, pushing past Annabeth and coming to stand next to where the two boys were seated. 

Percy immediately whipped around in his seat, blushing bright red. "Annabeth, what the hell!" He was pissed at her for letting Luke see him like this. Nobody was supposed to know about his secret. 

Annabeth entered the living room, eyes glued to her phone. "What? He was bound to find out anyway, with you hanging out with Alabaster."

Percy looked down at himself, taking in his appearance. He was wearing black denim shorts and a pale blue crop top. The boy was also aware of the flowers in his hair and the eyeliner around his eyes. He couldn't have Luke here, now everyone at school would find out, and Percy didn't think he could take much bullying. 

Luke cleared his throat, putting his hand gently on Percy's shoulder. "You shouldn't be ashamed, you look great! It's a shame you don't dress like this all the time."

Percy waited for the laughing to start, waiting for names to be called. He looked up and made eye contact with Luke, but he was serious. He had meant what he said, he really liked the way Percy looked. 

The freshman could sense Annabeth fuming from the compliment. He decided not to say anything in return, he didn't want to piss her off any more. 

Luke suddenly noticed something different about Percy. Tiny little freckles decorated his cheeks, where they hadn't before. 

Percy felt his face become hot as Luke raised his hand to cup the boy's cheek. Luke pushed his thumb into the soft flesh, moving it back and forth. 

Percy just now started to realize what Luke was doing and pushed his hand away. He jumped up from the couch, pushing past the senior and into the foyer. He rushed into Annabeth's bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

He tightly gripped the edge of the vanity, forcing himself to look in the mirror. As he suspected, his cheek looked dirty from the smudged makeup. He couldn't help but feel angry at Luke for messing up his freckles. But he knew that wasn't the real reason for his rage. It was more than that, all the people in life who would never accept him, and Annabeth who never treated him in the same ways he treated her.

Warm streams of tears fell down his face, his knuckles turned white from gripping the vanity. He couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard he tried. 

He didn't want Luke to know the real him, he really liked the older boy. Percy knew there was no way Luke would be with him, the boy he saw today. Even if the older boy was gay, he would want a real man. Not some girly weirdo like Percy. 

There was a soft knock at the door, and Percy heard Malcolm's quiet voice. "Annabeth and Luke left, we can still watch more sharks if you like?" 

Percy took a deep breath, calming down. Malcolm was a good kid, he didn't care that Percy was lame and boring. Percy sniffled once more for good measure and swung the door open. Malcolm jumped slightly, startled by the smallest motions. 

What Percy appreciated most about Malcolm was that he didn't drill the older boy for questions like Annabeth would have. He just walked back to the living room, resuming their shark program. 

Monday, Percy stood attentively at Annabeth's side as she talked about yesterday with Luke. "It was so strange, babe, he like, wouldn't say anything to me. All he did was stare at my bedroom door and check his phone," she rolled her eyes.

Percy frowned, that was uncharacteristic of Luke, he was always very good at conversation. "Maybe he wasn't feeling well?" He supplied, trying to settle Annie's nerves. 

The girl sighed, "yeah, he isn't in school today, so it makes sense." Percy walked Annabeth to their next class, sitting behind her. Annie's best friends Clarisse and Silena took the seats next to her. 

Percy wished he had someone that wanted to sit next to him, go to parties with him, treat him like a real person. Luke popped into his brain, but Percy chased that thought away. Luke wouldn't want the real Percy. 

Friday night, Percy sat on the edge of his bed, intently listening to the pitter-patter of rain on the roof. His nose was buried in a Christopher Rice novel. 

He was startled by three fast-paced knocks placed on his window. The book was thrown down, and he approached the window. He thrust it open and was shocked to see who was on the other side. 

"Luke?" He demanded, surprised to see the older boy out on the fire escape. The senior was wearing a long sleeve button up and black dress pants. He was soaked, his shirt plastered to his skin, his hair dripping onto his face. Percy abstained from staring at Luke's body, instead, looking at the bouquet of red roses in his hand. 

"I came to apologize for what I did, I realize it was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you without asking first, and I shouldn't have ruined your makeup." Luke looked sheepish, sticking the flowers out as a treaty of sorts. 

Percy looked at the ground, aware of how red his cheeks were. "I would offer to let you in but," he paused, taking in Luke's gorgeous, rain-soaked bod. 

Now it was Luke's turn to blush, and Percy loved the way it painted his face. "I know, I'm soaked. Do you mind if I change?"

Percy shook his head, praying that he wasn't being too eager. He helped Luke in through the window, setting the roses down on his bed. He dug through his wardrobe, fishing out sweatpants from when he was in middle school and twenty pounds heavier. 

"I hope these fit alright," he spoke quietly, pressing the pants into Luke's hand. He also pulled out an oversized t-shirt he kept around- for reasons he won't disclose. 

Luke stood there for what felt like an eternity before speaking, "Could you please turn around?"

Percy turned red again, quickly spinning around and covering his eyes for good measure. Mentally, he beat himself up about the awkward exchange. Of course, Luke wouldn't want Percy to see him naked, he only saw him as a kid. 

The younger boy felt two strong hands on his shoulders. Luke leaned in, "all done," he whispered into Percy's ear. The freshman spun around to face Luke again and planted down on his bed. 

At that moment, Luke seemed to be observing Percy's room. The older boy picked up the book he discarded earlier. "What's this about?" He asked, turning the novel over in his hands. 

Percy looked down at the floor, quickly summarizing the novel, careful to leave out all of the gay parts. Upon looking back up, he met Luke's gaze.

The boy was smiling brightly, still clutching onto the book. "That sounds great, you should let me read it sometime." Percy had never taken Luke to be a reader. 

They talked for hours about everything, sharks, homework, dogs. At one point they reached a comfortable silence, which Percy promptly decided to break. "How was your time on Sunday with Annabeth?" 

Luke sighed and lay back on the bed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, Percy. I had hurt you, and I didn't like the way it made me feel."

Percy swallowed harshly, "How did it make you feel?"

A tear trailed down Luke's face, but he ignored it, placing his hands over his eyes. "You're going to hate me."

Percy lied down, so he was facing Luke, "you can tell me anything." He meant what he said, too. Luke could tell Percy anything at that moment. 

Luke kept his head hidden in his hands for a few more moments before removing them. When he locked eyes with Percy, his gaze was laser-focused, serious. "When I kissed you, you pulled away but..," he paused, his voice turning to a low growl, "but the look on your face gave me chills. You just looked so afraid of me, and it turned me on."

The younger boy could barely let Luke finish his sentence, furiously joining their mouths. 

The kiss seemed centuries-long, while simultaneously feeling like it only lasted a second. When Percy pulled away, a string of saliva was strung between their mouths. 

Luke had a hard grip on Percy's thighs, not wanting to let go so soon. Luke linked their mouths yet again, trying to distract Percy from what his hands were doing. 

Percy tried to move his hips away, but Luke's grip on his legs was too firm. The fifteen-year-old didn't like that Luke was unzipping his jeans. He tried to smack the boy's hand away, but the senior was persistent. 

The freshman felt frozen as Luke rubbed the bulge in his jeans, not able to stop him. An intense feeling flowed through his veins, but it still felt wrong. 

He finally stopped Luke once he tried to push his boxers down. "Stop, please."

"Let me apologize, Percy, I feel awful," he murmured, tugging at the younger boy's underwear yet again. 

Shock overtook the younger boy's face, "this is your way of apologizing?"

Luke smiled at him, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. His were extremely chapped and scraped against Percy's silky smooth cheek. "I wanted to make you feel good, let me make you feel good."

Percy all but tore himself away, backing off the man in his bed. "Get out, please," he begged, gesturing to the window. He was only partially aware of the tears wetting his cheeks. 

Luke sniffled, looking up at Percy like a kicked dog. "You know what, fine, I'll go. I just wanted to show you that I like you, Perce."

The young boy turned away, trying not to reveal his true feelings to Luke. But Luke took that as a sign to leave, and he quietly exited back through the window. Percy stood perfectly still for far too long, trying to decipher what it all meant. 

Finally, he flopped down on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. Luke Castellan admitted to liking him. It all felt like a dream to the young boy, and yet the red roses on his nightstand told a different story.

He picked up the flowers and smelled them, burying his nose in the soft petals. He couldn't help but smile, Luke Castellan had brought him roses, made out with him, and confessed. Luke Castellan, who was basically better than Percy in every way.

Percy went to put the flowers back down but paused when he noticed a small white card sticking out. He plucked it from between two roses. On it, was a heart and a phone number. Percy felt butterflies tickle his stomach, a second chance. 

He quickly pulled out his phone, hesitating before finally dialling. The boy inhaled a shaky breath as the ringing echoed through his room. 

"Hello?" Luke's voice was raspy as if he had lost his voice somehow.

Percy's hands shook, and he tried to stay calm, but he just kept remembering how Luke's hands felt on him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "it was a mistake to make you leave."

Luke stayed mute for a moment, "and why is that? I was the one that forced myself into you."

Percy didn't know how to put the thoughts swirling in his brain together, but he had to try. He sat down, so he would not fall, "I was scared before, but now..." The boy trailed off. He could hear Luke breathing in his ear and just wished he would say something.

"I want you," Percy finally whispered, his free hand curling into a tight fist, grasping the bedsheets. 

He heard more breathing, this time heavier. Luke answered eventually, "would you like me to come back?"

Percy's eyes squeezed shut, "no, I don't think so." He couldn't possibly voice what he really wanted, so Luke would have to keep going. 

"So you would like to keep talking?"

Percy curled up on his side, trying to make the butterflies disappear. But they stayed, fluttering mercilessly at the bottom of his stomach. "Can you talk to me while I fall asleep?" 

Luke smiled against the speaker, "okay, Percy. Are you comfortable?" 

Percy smiled, crawling up his bed, so his head lay on his pillow. He confirmed his position, humming gently for Luke on the other line. The young boy closed his eyes as Luke's low voice filled his ears. It was warm and rich, molasses. Yet, it was also sweet, like a sticky caramel. 

The bed felt liquid under Percy's body. He was melting into it, into the darkness of sleep. 

Once Luke had run out of things to say about the film he just saw, he stopped talking. He could hear Percy's soft, even breathing and the senior smiled brightly. He gently hung up, letting the boy get his rest. 

He knew he shouldn't feel this way so early on, but he was undoubtedly in love with the young boy. Everything about him made Luke's heart sing. The only problem, Percy would never feel the same. He might idolize Luke, but his feelings didn't run so deep.

Luke sighed, pressing his face into his hands. He wished this all wasn't so complicated, then again, he could just deny his feelings and go out with Annabeth, a safe choice. But he couldn't do that to Percy, the young boy would be devastated. 

Luke grabbed his pillow and curled his arms around it. He shut his eyes and imagined that Percy's small body was tucked away in his arms. He smiled gently, wishing the boy was with him now, in his bed. 

The senior frowned when his pants tightened around his crotch. Percy was so young and innocent, he shouldn't think of him in such lewd ways. But it was that child-like wonder that turned Luke on. 

Luke pressed the heel of his hand against his bulge. He imagined his young lover was sprawled out beneath him, whimpering, his voice breathy. Luke could see his beautiful hair splayed out around his head, like a halo.

Luke squeezed his eyes tightly to stop his brain from conjuring up the image of Percy's naked body. 

He tried to fall asleep but found it nearly impossible, so he opened instagram on his phone. He tapped the search button and tried every combination of names to find Percy. Nothing seemed to show up, and Luke was about to lose hope. Then, he went on Annabeth's account and searched through all the people she followed. 

Luke froze when he saw one account that was not like the others. The profile picture was a plain pastel teal colour, and the account name was a single flower emoji. Luke hesitantly, clicked on them, bringing up this person's account. The bio was empty, and the first few pictures were just wildflowers. 

Luke scrolled down some more until he finally found what he was looking for. A picture of Percy, sitting in a small coffee shop. The photo was taken by someone else, and it only showed the side of his face. His cheeks were flushed, and he was smiling brightly, a small, barely noticeable dimple rested on his cheek.

Luke's heartbeat became erratic, and his chest hurt. He couldn't deny how deeply affectionate he was for Percy. He looked for another picture of the boy and found an adorable one. He was lying on a red and white checkered blanket, a book held open over his face. There was a small picnic basket to one side of him. 

Luke suddenly grew jealous, all the photos of Percy, taken by someone else, and they all seemed like dates. He was so angry, he accidentally clicked the like button on the picture. He cringed, it was posted a year and a half ago, he didn't want to make it seem like he was stalking the boy. 

Luke turned his phone off and tried to get some sleep, but his anxiety took control of his consciousness. He couldn't help but worry that Percy might think he was weird. 

He did manage to get some sleep, and when he finally woke up, it was noon. He rolled over, wincing as the bright daylight filtered into his room. He picked up his phone and saw he had a notification from instagram. 

Luke froze when he saw a message from Percy in his inbox. He took a deep breath and opened it.  _ I see you found my account,  _ was all it said. 

Luke's face heated, and he fumbled, trying to think of a response.  _ Sorry for liking that post from forever ago, I just wanted to see if it was really you.  _

Satisfied with his response, he pressed send. 

Not even five minutes later, Percy responded.  _ I don't mind, it actually made me happy. I miss taking pictures with Annie. _

Luke paused, reading the message a few more times just to understand it. The pictures weren't taken by a boyfriend after all. Luke hated how glad he was, but that just meant Percy was all his. 

_ If you miss it so much, why don't you do it anymore?  _ Luke asked, trying to stay friendly. 

_ Annabeth isn't really into that stuff now.  _

Luke felt horrible for Percy, he obviously missed the old Annabeth. Suddenly, the senior was struck by an idea. He would take Percy out tomorrow and take more cute pictures of him. Prove to the younger boy that he was in love with him. 

He gave Percy the details, and the boy accepted. 

Sunday finally came around, and Percy could not be more excited. Yesterday, Luke had asked him out on their very first date. Not in so many words, but he said they were going picnicking, which was the most romantic thing in Percy's book. 

He made sure he wore something that wasn't too feminine but wasn't as drab as his usual school clothes. He also packed a small picnic basket with cheese and chocolate-covered fruits. 

Percy was buzzing with nervous energy, he needed this date to go perfectly. That way, Luke might finally ask to be his boyfriend. 

Percy began the short walk to the soccer field, where Luke promised to meet him. He beamed when he saw Luke already seated on one of the corners, on the grass. 

Luke looked up as Percy approached, a smile growing onto his face. Percy blushed, plopping down in the grass next to the older boy. 

"I'm glad you came," Luke said, his voice soft and kind. 

The two boys made small talk for a bit until Percy's stomach grumbled lightly. He turned bright red, crossing his arms over his stomach. Luke didn't seem to mind, chuckling endearingly. 

"Let's get some food in you," his voice was delightfully husky, and Percy had to hold back a shiver. 

Luke took the basket Percy had brought and dug into it. He pulled out the small container of strawberries. The senior pressed one against Percy's lips, the younger boy averted his eyes, looking at the grass beneath them. 

Luke leaned in, so his lips were inches from the side of Percy's face. "Open wide, dear."

Involuntarily, Percy's mouth fell open, and Luke gently pushed the strawberry in. 

Percy was sure his face was covered in blush by now. Nevertheless, he bit into the strawberry, breaking it off, chewing and swallowing. Luke never took his eyes away from the younger boy the entire time. 

They ate in peaceful silence, occasionally feeding each other. All of a sudden, a dog started barking from the opposite side of the field. Percy froze, turning in the direction the noise came from. His eyes lit up when he spotted the cute little puppy.

Luke stared in awe at the boy sitting across from him. The way he stared at the dog was adorable. The senior subtly took a picture of the unaware boy. The look of purity and wonder in his eyes melted Luke's heart. 

The senior got up on his knees and leaned into Percy. He cupped the younger boys cheeks in his hands, turning his head to stare into his eyes. Luke gently pressed their lips together, both of their eyes fluttering closed. 

The kiss was magical, Percy felt like this was the happiest he had ever been. 

The two boys laid holding hands until the sunset. The air started to chill, and Percy shivered slightly. The older of the two pulled him into his arms, spooning him. Percy sighed delighted that he was finally snuggled into the boy's muscular arms. 

After a few minutes more of calm silence, Percy turned his head to look at Luke. "Does this mean I can be your boyfriend now?" He asked timidly. 

Luke smiled brightly, "of course, I love you, Percy," he kissed his lover's forehead. 

"I love you," Percy answered quietly, burying his face in Luke's bicep. 

They spent the night curled together in the soft grass, neither wanting to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I would really appreciate your kudos/comments! I would love it if you gave me some prompts in the comments or over on my tumblr (http://river-lawrence.tumblr.com/) This was somewhat based on one of my favourite books, We Contain Multitudes, by Sarah Henstra. It's an amazing story, I definitely recommend it. lmk if you want another chapter of this!
> 
> *edit*  
> Ok, so I know I said I would write a second chapter, but nothings coming to me. I’m really sorry but idrk where to go from here. Sorry again, but if you give me a new prompt I would be more than happy to write it!


End file.
